The last year
by miracleworker
Summary: Harry and Hermione's relationship is budding, but someone may take his place. It is rated R for a reason.
1. Chapter one

To all you people: I do not say I own these characters, I just write about them.  
  
  
  
The Last Year  
  
This was to be Harry's, Ron's and Hermione's last year at Hogwarts. In their last year Harry once again managed to slip out of Lord Voldemorts fingers. To his pleasure this meant Peter Pettigrew was caught and Sirius's name was cleared. Harry was now living with him in London.  
  
Ron was not Head Boy; he was a beater on the Gryffindor quiditch team. Ginny was in her sixth year and was a prefect. George and Fred have a joke shop called "The Jokers". They really do have all your joking needs and are one a Zonko's main competitors. Mrs. Weasley did want them to go into the ministry but they have had a lot of success with the shop.  
  
Hermione was a Prefect last year and now is Head Girl. She and Harry's relationship has blossomed since she and Krum broke up. Even though they haven't seen each other for about two and a half months but she found out he has always liked her. To her displeasure, last year Draco Malfoy was a Prefect, so he is probably Head Boy.  
  
It was August 26, and Sirius and Harry were going shopping and site seeing in London. Harry so happy not to have to worry about the Dursley's , was having the best time of his life. "Sirius, I'm so happy that I'm living with you now." He said while Sirius looked at a nice looking coat. "Me too Harry. So these thing are like cloaks but you put your arms in holes?" He questioned about the coat. "Yes. Some are even just for wearing in the rain. They are called rain coats. So when we're done here want to go down to Diagon Alley? I need to buy my school supplies." Harry said back. "Sure. I need to buy some more robes too." Sirius looked down at his robes, that were and inch too short. "They shrunk in the wacher." "You mean washer. Ok." Corrected Harry.  
  
  
  
I will continue after this but please tell me what you think! MW 


	2. Chapter two

Once again I say I do not own the characters!  
  
  
  
Later in Diagon Alley:  
  
Harry and Sirius walked out of Gringotts with heavy moneybags. They now went into the robes store for Sirius and then to get Harry's books. They spent sometime looking at the strange new books the shop had like "The new ways to die" By Jenny Okals. "A new way to die?" Said Sirius laughing. "How stupid can people get?" Harry didn't answer he was too bust looking at a book called "The ways of Love" By Abbalee Nokosley. "Harry? Hello. Is anyone in there?" Sirius said, knocking on Harry's head. "What.. Ooo yeah. Sorry, what?" said Harry. "What are you looking at?" Said Sirius. Trying to stuff the book back on shelf, Harry said "O nothing. Just something Hermione may like." "O yeah. You have a girlfriend." Teased Harry's godfather. "Do no! Ok maybe I do, but don't tease me about it." Harry argued. "Right." At that last thing Sirius said, Hermione walked in. "Harry! I've missed you so much!" She said as she ran to him. "Me too Hermione." Harry said, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. "My parents are letting me stay at the Leaky Cauldron or what ever that place is called. What ever. How are you?" Hermione said so fast that Harry had to ask her to repeat herself. "Never mind. But how are you? Tell me." Hermione replied. "I'm great! It's so nice to see you." Harry answered and kissed her again. "O stop it you two." Sirius had cut in. "I know you have been planning this for a long time. No wonder Harry wanted to come here today. Harry you can spend the day with Hermione. Be home by around 10:00 though. Ok?" "Thanks a lot Sirius. Sure 10:00. Thanks! Bye." Harry said as Sirius left the shop. " So want to go get some ice cream, Hermy?" "Sure. Our first date." Answered Hermione.  
  
If you want to know hat happens next, review my story! Thanks! MW 


	3. Chapter Three

Here we go again!  
  
  
  
Later that day  
  
  
  
It was around 9:30 and Harry and Hermione had just had the best day of their lives. They had gotten all their supplies for school, had a nice dinner and Harry had bought Hermione flowers that never wilted. "Hermione. This has been the best day ever. But sadly I have to go." Harry said glumly. "Not now!" Hermione protested. "Yes I do." Harry said while leaning forward and he and Hermione started to kiss right there in the middle of Diagon Alley. Hermione pulled back. "Harry we can't. We mustn't. Goodbye." And with that she was down the street already. Harry was so stunned that he just stood there. Before he knew it it was 9:50 and he was running home. He walked in the right when Sirius's grandfather clock rang 10:00. "I'm home. Goodnight." Harry said to Sirius. He got to his room and slammed the door, fell on his bed and fell into a tossing and turning sleep.  
  
The next day Harry awoke with a headache. He went down to the kitchen to eat something and he saw a note on his door. It read:  
  
Harry, I went shopping in Diagon Alley and I won't be to late. See you later sleepyhead.  
  
Sirius  
  
Harry looked at his clock and saw it said 2:19. Great I slept late, big deal. At that moment there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Harry let me in." Cried Hermione. 


	4. Chapter four

"Harry! Are you there?" Hermione called again. She banged on the door. "Hermione wait up!" Harry yelled running down the stairs. He finally reached the door and let Hermione in. "Nice outfit" Hermione noted. Harry blushed. "Well I just got up." Harry remarked. "So how did you find my house?" "The man at the Leaky Cauldron. Harry I need to tell you something about last night. I'm sorry. I left because.. you wouldn't understand." Hermione answered "Yes I would! Come on Hermy what is the problem?" Harry told her. "Well I just ,um, don't want to, uh, ruin my Head Girl spot. Well I'll see you on the train. Bye." Hermione said while she walked out the door. "Hermione wait!" but she was already out the door.  
  
September 1 on the train  
  
Harry searched everywhere for Hermione but couldn't find her. "You know Harry, she is alright" said Ron trying to make Harry feel better "She's prob'ly in front with the Head Boy." "True. Thanks Ron." Thanked Harry who didn't feel much better. The rest of the ride was quite boring.  
  
When they got to the school Harry saw Hermione, walking up the stairs with non other than, Draco Malfoy. He was so shocked he didn't move until about five minutes, after a bunch of third years pushed him away. He would see her tonight, he thought.  
  
At the Start of the Term feast, Professor Dumbledor announced that Hermione and to his surprise, Draco, were the Head Boy and Girl. When Hermione sat down, she was so mad. "I have to actually share a dormitory with him." She announced. "Different rooms but one bathroom." She added to the look on Harry's face. "I knew that." Said Harry, blushing. "So I'll only see you in classes?" "I'm sorry Harry, but yes. I have to go to my dormitory now. Bye." She said and, gave Harry a goodbye kiss.  
  
The only good thing to make up for Hermione's loss was quiditch. There was a way different team. It was Harry, seeker (still) and captain, Ron, a beater, Sean F. a chaser, Koal Higher, (a third year) a chaser, Yusala Jins, (a fourth year) a chaser and Holly Mathers (a fifth year) a beater, and Ginny as the Keeper. Harry started training early so hopefully for the fourth times in his Hogwarts years win the Quiditch cup. He did so in his third, fifth and sixth year.  
  
Hear what happens to Hermione in the next chapter!MW 


	5. Chapter five

This may be the worst story ever but I just had writers block and still do.  
  
Hermione was waiting for 12 o'clock that Friday night because she and Harry were going to meet and Hermione was going to tell her the fact she had been hiding for a while. She would meet him in the Defense of Dark Arts classroom (which Lupin was teaching again, too her great surprise). At half past eleven, she walked out of the dormitory with no problem because Malfoy had left earlier.  
  
She was half way there when she heard fast footsteps, so she hid behind a statue. When the footsteps were gone she hurried, checking her watch that said 11:59. She couldn't be late. When she finally got to the room she say Harry wasn't there yet.  
  
It was 12:15 and Harry wasn't there yet. At 12:30 Hermione was about to leave when Harry walked in. "I'm sorry I had to go to the kitchen to get you this." Harry explained, holding out a bunch of vanilla roses. "OO Harry you are so sweet." Exclaimed Hermione, giving Harry a kiss. "Harry you should sit down I need to tell you someth." Hermione said being interrupted by Harry starting to kiss her. Hermione opened her mouth and she felt Harry's tongue locked around hers. Harry started to pull Hermione toward him. He started to run his hands up her robes and to his surprise Hermione didn't stop him.  
  
Harry picked Hermione up and carried her to a table, all while he and Hermione were, as you say, 'sucking face'. They were so caught up that she and Harry didn't hear the door open and only realized they weren't alone when they heard a soft snigger. Hermione sat up, unaware Harry was on top of her, and made him fall off the table. Her hair was messed up and the red lipstick she was wearing was all over her face.  
  
"Nice getup, Mudblood." Said a cold hard voice. "Did you get that mask in one of the Muggle shops in London? O I'm sorry that is your real face, Hermione." "O go away Draco!" Hermione said, crudely enough to startle herself. "Whatever, Hermione." Said Draco, leaving.  
  
"What just happened? And since when have you and Malfoy been on first name terms?" said Harry rubbing his head "Oww. That hurt Hermione." "I'm sorry Harry. And I have no idea since when? I just. I have to go Harry." She gave Harry a peck on the cheek and ran out of the room. Stunned, Harry didn't follow her.  
  
"Draco, o god, will you talk to me" cried Hermione, banging on Malfoys bedroom door. "I need to tell you something." Just then the door opened and once again Hermione found herself locked mouth and mouth for the second time that day.  
  
Please tell me what you think 


	6. Chapter six

OKOK I see my last chapter wasn't the best but don't flame me. I hope this one is better.  
  
  
  
Hermione didn't know what was happening so she pushed her kisser back. "What the fuck do you think your doing jack ass?!" she screamed. Then she jumped back at who she was yelling at. "O I'm so sorry, Draco." "Perfectly ok with me, Hun." He kissed Hermione again. "Why were you almost fucking that Potter bastard?" "He really isn't that bad of a bastard, but I tried to tell him and he started making out with me. I'm sorry. I'll tell him tomorrow." Malfoy laughed "It's ok. Lets go do it." He picked her up and carried her to his bedroom where he then started to remove Hermione's robes and underwear. He then started to take off his shirt when Hermione un zipped his pants and pulled them down. Draco pushed her back down and he then started to kiss her neck. He moved down her body to her chest, while he pulled his pants and underwear off.  
  
Soon, Draco and Hermione were making love. This was not the first time they had fucked but it felt more special to Hermione somehow. Draco did it, it seemed for the first time, in the same rhythmic pattern, it wasn't uneven. She had no idea how long they had sex but it felt like hours. At 3 o'clock, Hermione looked at Malfoy's clock and sighed. She and Draco had been making love for about one and a half hours. All of a sudden she let out a soft scream. Malfoy had given one final push before laying down next to Hermione. He looked at her with hid hazy blue eyes. Hermione saw he was soaked with sweat.  
  
"That was better than usual, Draco." Hermione exclaimed. "Is that all you can say?" Draco retorted. He then moved over on top of Hermione and started to kiss her again. Then he pulled back. "Someone's coming. Get out of here."  
  
Hermione threw open Draco's door and ran for hers, but before she got there, Professor Mogonagal stopped the naked girl who was carrying her robes and underwear. "Miss Granger! I would. I mean. What is going on here?!!!!" she demanded. "I'm sorry Professor. I was, um , in the.. the bathroom and I had locked my door by accident and left my towel and I had to get it and. I had to go through Malfoy's room to get to my room because my bathroom door was locked. So you see I had to run out of Malfoy's room as fast as I could." "I see Hermione but I don't believe it. The thing your soaked in is not water it is sweat. Dare say 50 points from Gryffindor and you will have detention." "But. Professor Mogonagal." "5 more points for back talking. And dare say Gryffindor doesn't need anymore points taken away." With that Mogonagal left.  
  
"Bitch." Hermione said after the entrance to the dorm closed. Malfoy then came out of his room and wrapped his arms around Hermione. "I know she is a Bitch. But remember she's never fucked anyone as good as me before." He whispered in her ear. Hermione smiled and went to her room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Please tell me what you think R/R plz 


	7. Soory but i'm stuck

I know that I won't give up but I don't know what to do next. This is a Draco and Hermione story, so if you have any ideas can you please tell me? 


End file.
